dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug and the Weird Kids
Episode information= Doug and the Weird Kids is the first part of the sixth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Judy Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Connie Benge (cameo) *Chalky Studebaker (mentioned) *Willie White (mentioned) *Al & Moo Sleech (debut) *Mr. Sleech (debut) Sypnosis For a project, Ms. Wingo lets her students get to know each other more and Doug is paired with two people no one else wants to be paired with, the weird twins Al and Moo Sleech. When it's time for Doug to write his report, the Sleech twins have one already written for him. But Doug knows he's going to have to visit the Sleeches to get his own facts. Recap Intro In Ms. Wingo's class, the class is assigned to partner with another student for a Get-To Know-Your-Fellow-Students report to do a report on each other's home life and cross their fingers in desperation, hoping they don't get paired with Al and Moo Sleech. Unfortunately for Doug, Ms. Wingo pairs him up with them, much to his gloom. Main episode Doug returns to his house, where the Sleech brothers arrive wearing astronaut suits. The examine through Doug's house and inside his basement. When Judy arrives, the Sleech brothers navigate through the vents. Doug and Judy run to the hallway just in time to see them exit through the vent. They tell Doug that they have already garnered enough information of him. Doug introduces them to Judy and asks them if they would like to talk to her. They refuse and turn to leave. Before they do so, Doug asks them when he can visit them at their house. But they tell him that their father is busy and gives him a report they had written about him. At the Honker Burger, Doug shows Skeeter the Sleech twins' intricate report of Doug's home life. Skeeter is impressed, but Doug says that he can't turn it in due to it not containing any information of the Sleech twins themselves. Beebe and Connie arrive and tell Doug about the weird smells and smoke inside the Sleech twins' house and that their dad has not been seen, despite the fact that Connie lives next door to them. Roger chimes in and tells them that the Sleech twins' father is an evil scientist who is responsible for his sons' high intelligence and that he will turn everyone into Sleeches and take over Bluffington. Skeeter then notices Mr. Sleech's censored profile on the written report and tells Doug that it is something that the Sleech twins don't want him to find out. Doug's imagination: Mr. Sleech, who appears as a mad scientist, is working on an experiment and is later seen standing between Al and Moo. The experiment that Mr. Sleech was making is revealed to be two twin sisters for Al and Moo, who are lying on each table and Al, Moo, and Mr. Sleech all laugh malevolently. Doug is now at home spending hours on trying to make up his mind. Skeeter tells him that he should just write down the stuff Roger told him. But Doug tells him that Roger might have made all those things up. So Doug has no choice but to finally arrive to the Sleech's house, where the twins reluctantly invite him in. Moo introduces Doug to his father, who is actually Al in disguise. Doug quickly catches on to their act. So the twins tell Doug that their father is not at home and take him to their room. They play computer games on their self-built computer, which they named Brian. As the minutes elapses, the twins discover that it is 10 o'clock and that their father is home, prompting them to freak out. Doug's imagination: Al and Moo try to persuade their father to let out whoever they are staring down at. But their father refuses, telling them that he knows too much. He makes a grab for that person, who is revealed to be Doug trapped in a jar. As Doug calls for help, Mr. Sleech laughs malevolently. Al and Moo guide Doug to the door, only for their father to arrive in their room. Doug introduces himself to the twins' father, who guides him to the room of his "experimentation". He opens the door and shows Doug his private bakery room, which he is being interviewed by Doug about. He explains that being a baker has terrible hours, he has to sleep all day because he works at night but he still loves it. He adds that when he comes home from work, he uses his own basement bakery to try to create the perfect doughnut He also adds that Al and Moo being embarrassed of their father's affinity for baking is the reason why they didn't want Doug to find out about their father. The next day in class, Doug and the Sleech twins present their reports on each other's home life. When Doug presents his report, he introduces Mr. Sleech to the class, who he offers doughnuts to. Everyone enjoys the doughnuts and Al and Moo are no longer embarrassed about their dad because even though, he's not a super genius, he still makes a good doughnut. Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Sleech brothers. Category:Season 3